In recent years, there have been systems that produce a panoramic image by combining images that two or more camera units provided in an imaging device took. Such systems combine the images taken by camera units based on the locations of the camera units to produce a panoramic image. However, such systems are expensive.
On the other hand, there have been systems that produce a panoramic image by combining images that two or more imaging devices took. In such systems, a composition that produces a panoramic image by synthesizing an image based on the images that two or more imaging devices took and the image locations where the imaging devices took is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).